greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Resurgent-class Star Destroyer
The Resurgent-class Star Destroyer was an iconic model of Star Destroyer built by Kuat-Entralla Engineering and utilized by the during its conquest of the Unknown Regions sometime after the signing of the Galactic Concordance. Based off the Imperial-class and Tector-class Star Destroyers of the former Axis and the Imperialists, it featured advanced weaponry and represented the might of the Order's military throughout the galaxy. It was still considered a new model shortly before the Battle of Unikiller Base. Despite its impressive size, it was not the largest vessel within the First Order's navy, with Federation intelligence believing even larger warships were in development. Characteristics Dimensions Almost twice the length of the Old Empire's Imperial-class and Tector-class Star Destroyers, the Resurgent-class was 2,915.81 meters in length, and emulated the dagger-shaped design of the Imperial-class vessels. Designed for advanced ship-to-ship combat capabilities, it also served as a symbol of the Order's power, inspiring awe in the Order's enemies and pride within its own ranks. Improving on the design of Imperial-era vessels, the ship featured hull structural bracing in its midsection, as well as armored hull plating and a truss to support the bow's upper hull. Crew Requirements Resurgent-class Star Destroyers featured a complement of 19,000 officers and 55,000 enlisted personnel. In order to keep such a large ship in operation, starship crews would be forced to work closely together and alternate each standard day into six four-hour-long shifts, divided among three crew sections. This would foster a strong sense of unity and team identity. Access to command systems and other areas of First Order vessels and installations were often denied to enlisted personnel, requiring the proper coded rank cylinders worn by officers. With many young fleet officers having been trained aboard these new Star Destroyers for their entire lives, most considered these warships as their homes. Resurgent-class vessels also featured a crew recreation area on the lower part of the midsection, while upper habitation levels near the primary command bridge were reserved for senior command staff. Special Forces personnel stationed on the ship utilized barracks near senior command domiciles, while the ship's sick bay was located above the stormtrooper barracks in the bow section of the ship before the forward heavy turbolaser batteries. Resurgent-class vessels maintained a complement of over 8,000 stormtroopers (A full legion) who had access to a training complex below their barracks. While stormtroopers followed their own chain of command while aboard fleet vessels, with a captain of the guard serving as the ultimate authority over the troopers, during alerts stormtroopers were instructed to follow the orders of any officer regardless of branch of service. First Order Special Forces personnel were also stationed on the vessel. A TIE pilot training and briefing complex existed adjacent to the lateral port hangar, while engineering personnel habitation areas were located at the bottom of the ship, near the reactor core. The ship also featured a detention center in its upper midsection, slightly closer to the bow of the vessel. Just like its predecessors, the Resurgent-class featured Rebaxan Columni MSE-6 series repair droids to serve as messenger, repair and custodial assistants. Category:Starships Category:Star Destroyers Category:Multiversial Imperialist